


妥协

by TsuzukiAsato



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 于郭 - Freeform, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsuzukiAsato/pseuds/TsuzukiAsato
Relationships: 于谦/郭德纲
Kudos: 3





	妥协

凌晨四点，郭德纲接到一个电话。于谦的，也只能是于谦的。开了勿扰模式还能打进来的，除了父母妹妹就只有他。

那会儿他还没睡，一个人在冷清的书房里，听着黑胶唱片里的《铡美案》等于谦回来。所以电话一响起来，他几乎是立刻就接了。

甫一开口叫了声师哥，就听对面一阵嘈杂，换了人接。口气有点痞气但很客套，是片区派出所的伊队。

于谦嫖娼被抓了。

老早就有人举报酒店，局里派人摸了几天的底，今晚带队去收网，嫖客里头遇到了熟面孔。

天底下的人都知道他俩的关系，也知道于谦对郭德纲、对德云社的意义。好在之前因为别的事，与这个伊队打过交道，算是老交情的关系户。这不于谦前脚被抓，后脚电话就跟了过来。

郭德纲听见消息的时候，心始终是悬着的。还好那队长够意思，没让做笔录，说是情节轻微口头批评下放人。但怎么地也要走走程序，通知下家属。

撂了电话，郭德纲只觉得胸闷。推开了窗子，看着墨黑天顶上月亮不见影儿，只散着几颗冷落的星子。凉风一吹，寒意浸入心缝儿里：这日子，是不是真的过到了头了？

不知过了多久，他听见楼下的门响。

于谦在一楼的黑暗里臊眉耷眼地杵着，外套脱了一半没敢再动，也不敢看楼梯口的人，手跟脚都不知道往哪儿搁。

郭德纲泛白的指头用力搓着睡袍带子，自上而下瞧着无地自容的师哥，颤抖的嘴唇张了又张，只吐出来一句：“洗洗睡吧。”

于谦听出来嫌他脏的意思，又不敢辩解什么，能让他进门，甚至能让他上床就已经是意料外了。

他老老实实地刷牙，洗澡，甚至刮了胡子，在镜子里看着那个快被愧疚淹没的中年人，恨不得扇自己一巴掌，怎么就一时冲动搞了这么一档子事。

都收拾利索了，于谦才磨磨蹭蹭进了卧室。没开灯，他掀了被子，带进去一身的寒气。也顾不上那么多，看着背对着自己的郭德纲，知道肯定没睡，就从后面轻轻抱着人。

郭德纲侧躺着，在寂静的黑暗里睁着眼，由着背后那具冰冷的身体紧紧贴着自己。都十几年的老夫老妻了，外面打个野食，尝尝鲜，古往今来这种故事多的去了，他能想起来的人名一大串。

但怎么能偏偏是于谦，又怎么能发生在他身上。

想着想着，一只冰凉的手，从他睡衣侧襟探进去，自下而上慢慢抚着胸口。后颈的领子也被人咬着往下扯，露出了些许白肉，被绵绵密密的吻覆上。郭德纲挣扎了下，却不想遂了那人愿，松松垮垮的睡袍就扯掉了。

“德纲，”满载着歉意的声音，“我错了。”

冰冷的手伸进裤头里，覆在孽根上揉搓着，激发的情欲带着凉气，从下面直捣到人心窝子。他微张着嘴低低喘着，自觉有些委屈，俩人是有些日子没欢好过，可也不能刚出去睡了别人，回来还想着吃个热乎的？

一条腿从后面挤进他膝盖间，抬起来就支着他张开了腿，更是方便了那人手上的动作。胯下二两肉沉甸甸地被握在手里揉搓，没弄几下，他就被激得浑身打颤，一股浊白便涌了出来。

这才刚开始。

蘸着精液的手指头绕着翕张的穴口揉搓着，浅浅戳刺。郭德纲似是才从情欲里缓过一丝清明。

“别碰……”随即就是剧烈的挣扎。

他感觉背后的人紧紧箍住了他，不再试着侵入，只慢慢揉捏着他饱满的臀尖，“角儿，半年了，您一直不让我碰，到底是为了什么呀？”

郭德纲僵住了，原来已经那么久了吗。

他感觉靠着自己的肩膀那，有温热的液体缓缓流下，伴着偶尔几声捯气，是师哥的眼泪。

俩人正是年富力强的时候，突然过上苦修般禁欲的日子，也不给什么缘由，一般的男人也忍不了的吧。

哭得久了，那人的胸口也跟着震，一颤一颤地隔着后背传过来，搞得他心里头也揪着疼。

“您要实在不乐意跟我欢好，那以后我就不要了，只要能跟您一块儿过下去就成。”于谦松开他，抽了纸擦干净黏腻的手指头，躺回另一边儿。

郭德纲有点慌。

这不是他的本意，可被面子拘的，怎么也说不出口真正的缘由。翻过身，看那人手背盖着眼睛，还陷在再次被拒绝的悲痛里。

咬咬牙，郭德纲拉开床头柜，拿出润滑剂跟套子，塞进那人手里头，怕是不够，又主动跨坐在人身上，肉乎乎的手抚上满是泪水脸，“师哥，你摸摸我。”嗓子带着微不可察的恐惧颤抖着，连敬语都忘了说。

于谦两根油光的手指头探进去的时候，郭德纲吃痛地皱了眉毛，竭力收着想躲的冲动。他感觉那手指头在体内一寸一寸慢慢探索着，环绕着柔软的肠壁一分一分挤压着，像是巡礼自己的地盘，最后轻车熟路地揉按着敏感的泉眼，酸疼与酥麻阵阵上涌，前面的性器便又有了抬头的趋势。

料想中的情景什么都没有发生。难道……

郭德纲犹疑的片刻，于谦一只手扶着紫红的巨物，一手掐着他腰上的软肉便把人往下按，饱满的性器替代了手指直愣愣硬顶了进去。

这一下，让俩人都满足地叹了口气。除了异物感与微微胀痛，郭德纲没有感觉到任何情况之外的不适。

于谦轻进缓出了几下，揉搓着腰后的软肉，控制着节奏向上小幅度顶弄着。郭德纲不知道是心里头委屈还是什么的，嗓子有些哽咽，随着人急促的撞击低低喘着气，“啊啊……师哥、您慢点……”

后面的话悉数被凑来的嘴吞进肚子里。

感觉这样不过瘾，于谦翻了身压住他，抬起他一条腿架在肩膀上，另条腿盘上腰，对着泉眼激烈地撞击着。

郭德纲跟着动作身子一晃一晃，头顶着枕头侧脸蹭着床单，感觉脑子里一片混沌，似是被弄得狠了，偶尔出几个变了声儿的高腔呻吟，刺激体内的硬物又坚实涨大一圈，顶到他魂儿都涣了散。

约是憋的久了，身上那人似是不知疲倦，也不顾玩什么九浅一深的花样，就用蛮力硬生生地顶弄着，搞得他觉得自己肚子里快要被捣成浆糊，整个儿人都瘫软了。

手指抚上挺立的勃起，郭德纲被人前后夹击，两股快感缠到一块儿，他痉挛似地抖动了几下，性器再次吐出了大量的白浊，后穴也跟着剧烈地收缩着。于谦用力戳刺了几下，在小嘴一样吸吮的湿热肠道里，把半年来的憋屈泄了个净，才抽出了疲软的家伙，搓掉了套子随手丢在一边。

于谦俯身细细亲吻着身下人的眉眼，“这不是挺好的么。”

郭德纲浑身酸软，花了一点时间才回过神，委屈地攀上那人的背，一抹红晕浮上颊，“我、我不是有意的。之前有点儿犯痔疮……大夫让禁仨月房事……”

于谦愣了下，附在耳边轻咬丰厚的耳垂，“那后来呢？”

郭德纲把脸转过来，委屈巴巴地凑去亲他的嘴，“后来您不找我要，我又不好意思主动……”

“怪我，都怪我，没问清楚。”他翻过身，一下一下地顺着那人的后脊，“那个，昨天晚上……”

“我知道是假的，”他抿出两个酒窝，假意抱怨了句，“后来辛副队发了个短信说了，真当谁还没几个朋友么。”

于谦闷闷地笑起来。把怀里的人抱紧些，“那你接了电话的时候，害怕吗？”一时冲动听了伊队的馊主意，打完了电话他就后悔了，可又带着点希望。万一呢，万一能有点作用刺激下郭德纲问出心结，那就能解决俩人的问题，但又害怕真的害那人伤心，闹出了什么不可挽回的事儿。

“感觉天都塌下来了，”晨光映上窗帘，屋里渐渐亮堂，郭德纲嗫喏着，“我以为你不要我了。”

于谦亲了他的手指头，又拉着按上自己胸口，“我爱你，德纲。你信我，这里对你的爱，永远、永远都不变。”于谦笃定地一字一句。

郭德纲眯着眼睛，感受着手底下那人稳健的心跳。绷着许久的弦终于松了下来，困意袭来，意识渐渐模糊，“嗯，师哥，我们好好的，我们好好的…”

那个大杀四方，在外面梗着脖子，斗天斗地始终不肯低头的男人，像是大海上漂泊居无定所、跟滔天巨浪搏斗许久的船只一样，总归是要有个休憩的港口的。

而他的港口，就是于谦。

那个不会把爱放在嘴边上，有群狐朋狗友净出馊主意捣蛋，到头来却始终把他放在心上的人。

他永远温柔地注视着他，等他回来。


End file.
